Articles for sale in stores are often placed in multi-tiered, vertical, display racks where the articles are efficiently displayed. At the same time the display permits customer access to multiple articles displayed on limited counter space occupied by the rack. Multi-tiered, vertical, display racks are, therefore, a desirable part of merchandising, particularly with respect to vending small packaged articles such as candy bars or packages of wrapped chewing gum strips.
Known display racks are often bulky and unwieldly. Furthermore, if the articles to be displayed for sale are in their shipping container, the number of such shipping containers displayed is frequently limited by the counter space available in the shop.
It would be desirable to be able to provide shipping containers for multiple packaged articles that are easily convertible to multi-tiered counter display stands that display large quantities of goods within limited counter space.